ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Prelude to Zero
Prelude to Zero is the first episode of Zero Hero. Episode We see Zero and his parents watching TV. It's a show about scientists discovering evidence about aliens. "We may have discovered proof of extra-terrestrials, or aliens." Said a TV Scientist. Zero's Mom turned off the TV. "Awheywhattheheckmomhoneywhy!?" Zero and his dad complained. "Aliens. They are fake!" Said the Mom. The Dad whispered into Mom's ear. Zero couldn't hear them. "We can't hide it from him forever." Whispered Dad. "I know, but still. The more he thinks we doubt alien existence, the less he'll suspect it." Whispered Mom. "What are you guys saying? STOP SECRETING ME, DANG IT!" Said Zero. "We're sorry dear. We'll tell you when you're older." Said Mom. "You said that when I was 10." Said Zero. "Older-''er''" Said Mom. "Mom. I'm 16, I think I'm old enough." Said Zero. "YOU DARE QUESTION YOUR MOTHER!? To your room young man!" Yelled Mom. Zero went upstairs to his room. He jumped onto his bed. He couldn't help but think about what the secret his parents were keeping from him. "I can't help but think about the secret my parents are keeping from me." Hey! This is an action/adventure show! Not a comedy! Knock it off! "Fine." Zero lay down, but he saw a green light coming from outside. He looked out the window and saw a green portal open. A giant spaceship flew out of it and landed. An army of aliens came out of it. "Aliens!? That TV guy wasn't lying after all!" Said Zero. Meanwhile, downstairs... "Honey! Quick! Get the X4327 Standard Plumber Issue Bazooka!....That wasn't supposed to be revealed until later!" Dad called. Zero came downstairs. "Mom! Dad! The sky is falling! I mean aliens are falling! I mean....ALIENS ARE INVADING!!" Zero said. "We kn--I mean go back to bed!" Said Mom. Zero ran outside. "Kids these days..." Zero is seen running toward the ship. He jumped behind the bushes and hid. There was the alien army, but then another came out. Only, he was the leader. He was a combination of Petrosapien and Pyronite. "Whoa. A Flaming Diamond! Wonder how much he's worth..." Whispered Zero. "OK, so spread out, in--you know what? You know the routine. We've done it a hundred times." Said the leader. The army separated into groups and ran off. "I, Azeire, will rule!" Yelled the leader. "Nu-uh!" Out of the blue, Zero's parents jumped out in Plumber suits! "Mom and Dad!?" "Step aside, Plumbers." Said Azeire. "My Mom and Dad fix toilets and pipes?" Mom and Dad shot their guns at Azeire, who put up a flame crystal shield. He shot the parents. He struck them right through the chest. hey were losing blood fast. They collapsed, dead. "MOM!!! DAD!!!" Zero jumped out and ran to them. Tears came from his eyes. "Y-you killed them!" Zero said. "No duh." Said Azeire. Azeire shot a flame crystal at Zero. It struck him in the head. "OWWW!!!" "What!? You-you're still alive?" Azeire said. "You gave me a freaking headache! Not cool man! Not cool!" Said Zero. Zero pulled the crystal out of his head and threw it. He suddenly flashed a whole array of colors. "What just happened?" Asked Zero. "No clue. But I know what's gonna happen. I kill you!" Azeire answered. Zero suddenly got a brown aura. Azeire tried to punch Zero, but he caught it. "WHAT!?" Both said. Zero threw Azeire into his ship. "Quick! Fly away! FLY AWAY!" Azeire's army went into the ship. Azeire and his ship flew back into the portal from which he came. Zero stopped flashing an aura. "You just wait, alien dude. You killed my parents, now you will pay. Big time." Zero said. Characters Heroes *Zero *Zero's parents Powers *Bigfoot (First Appearance) Villains *Azeire *Azeire's army Trivia *This is the first episode of Zero Hero. *Zero's parents are killed. *Zero gains his powers. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Season Premieres